


Self defence

by dat_carovieh



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22226275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_carovieh/pseuds/dat_carovieh
Summary: Geralt can't always be there to protect his bard so there must be another solution.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 10
Kudos: 293





	Self defence

**Author's Note:**

> I really had to write some fluff about the two of them, they are so perfect for each other.  
> I'm not a native speaker and I was not able to find someone for beta reading, I hope it's not to bad. It's really hard and I don't have much experience, writing fiction in English.
> 
> If you'd like follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/datcarovieh) or on [Tumblr](https://dat-carovieh.tumblr.com/)

“Geralt!”  
Geralt sliced the head from another Nekker as he heard his name shouted behind him.  
“GERALT!” Much more desperate now, accompanied by the sound of breaking wood of someone running through it. He swung his sword once more and hit the last creature in front of him, before he turned around and saw the Bard stumbling out of the trees, immediately followed by five more Nekkers. He sighted. How the hell did Jaskier always managed to get himself into trouble? 

Without missing a beat, he walked past Jaskier and swung his sword again. Behind him he heard heavy breathing and he smelled fear radiating from Jaskier. Probably a normal human reaction, he wouldn’t know, he himself rarely felt fear. It didn’t take long to kill the other creatures, Nekker weren’t that strong, luckily. But instead you would never encounter just one or two. Which wasn’t a problem for the Witcher but certainly for an unarmed and untrained human. Geralt turned around to look at Jaskier who seemed much calmer, now the monsters were dead. The smell of fear was gone now.  
“You alright? They didn’t hurt you?” Geralt asked.  
“No, I got to you quick enough,” the Bard replied.  
“Good, you can help me, we need the eyes, hearts and claws, we can sell them later”, Geralt explained and tossed a knife to Jaskier who caught it with one hand. Geralt looked a bit impressed, maybe he had more skills then singing and seducing married women.  
“Oh man, these things are quick, for a moment, I really thought, I wouldn’t make it to you in time. I didn’t mean to run into them. I just didn’t want to be in your way and I must have gotten distracted and walked to far away. Then suddenly they were running at me. I’m sorry Geralt,” Jaskier started rambling, while he tended to the Nekker corpse in front of him.  
Geralt had given up, trying to get rid of him a couple of weeks ago now and actually started to let him help a bit. Just with cutting out the valuable parts, since Jaskier obviously wasn’t a fighter. He never even had swung a sword. But he had to admit to himself, it was nice having someone with him who actually seemed to like him and didn’t see him as a monster.  
They had packed up everything that was somehow valuable and could buy them a bed and some food. For dinner Geralt had hunted down a young deer, it would even be enough to feed them the following day since they would probably not be able to get to an inn before evening. Now they were sitting at the fire, enjoying the meat.  
“You were clearly afraid earlier, why are you still following me?” Geralt asked, “you can’t defend yourself and we are constantly in danger.”  
Jaskier looked up from his meat.  
“I’m not sure, I think it’s kind of exciting, I get great ideas for new song. Your adventures are well received in my audience. Also, I feel like you need a friend, someone who is there for you, oh and if you believe it or not, I actually like you,” Jaskier explained, after a moment of thinking. Geralt snorted at the last bit. “I don’t need a friend.”  
That’s what he always said, but it was far less believable then it had been when they just met. Jaskier didn’t believe it for a second.  
“Everyone needs a friend and especially you, if you want to admit it or not.”  
Geralt didn’t respond to that, he just let out a deep growl and took another bite out of his meat. They finished the rest of their meal in silence. Geralt put the leftover meat away, so no animals would try to steal it, sat back down at the fire. Jaskier had taken his lute and started playing some notes, composing a new song.  
“Jaskier,” Geralt demanded the Bards attention, after listening for a while and got a questioning look in return.  
“This cannot continue like this,” Geralt started, but was interrupted by Jaskier. “What do you mean? Are you sending me away?”  
“Shut up, Bard and listen to me. It cannot continue like this, that you wander of, find some monsters and then come running and screaming to me to have me fight them of. One day I might not be fast enough to save your ass. If you want to continue traveling with me, you must learn how to fight, at least a little bit, because if not, one day you will get killed out here.”  
Jaskier was lost for words for a moment, something, that didn't happen often to him. Geralt wanted him to learn to fight? And he didn't want to send him away. And also, he seemed to actually worry about Jaskier safety, which made him unexplainably happy. He had always known, the whole talk about Witchers having no emotions was bollocks, even thought, Geralt rarely showed them. But after spending some time with Geralt, one just notices the small signs.  
"I'm not sure if I can do that. I've never used a sword before," he answered.  
"I'm not taking you with me any longer, if you can't defend yourself at least a little. I don't want to risk losing you."  
Jaskier smiled, he really did care about him, a warm sensation spread through his body. Also, Geralt was probably right, he should be able to defend himself, he could at least try.  
"Alright, you teaching me?"  
"Hmm," Geralt hummed, in an agreeing tone, "tomorrow."  
With that he lied down and closed his eyes. It was late and the day had been exhausting. But they would have more time tomorrow. He didn’t have an open contract so not really much to do. They could train in the morning and ride back to the town in the afternoon to collect their reward and hopefully sell some of the stuff they collected. 

“Take that sword, Jaskier,” Geralt said and handed him a simple steel sword. He had taken it from a bandit who had tried to rob them two days earlier.  
“That’s a lot smaller, then your swords,” Jaskier complained, turning it around in his hand.  
“Well, you can have one of mine but they are much heavier,” Geralt suggested and picked up his own steel sword. Jaskier took it and it was obviously too heavy for him. The Bard grinned and tried to pretend everything was fine.  
“Swing it,” Geralt said, suppressing a smirk. Jaskier lifted the sword over his head and as he moved it down again, he nearly fell over, pulled down by the weight of the weapon. Now Geralt wasn’t suppressing his grin anymore.  
“Still want to use that one or maybe one that’s better suited for your weight and strength?” he asked. Jaskier looked at him a bit hurt but switched Geralt sword for the smaller one again. Geralt now took his own sword and positioned himself in front of the bard.  
“Alright, let’s start. First you position your feet like that, to get a secure stand and so you can move quickly,” he explained as he put his feet shoulder width apart and then one step back with his left foot. Jaskier did what he was told and screamed when he suddenly fell backwards. Geralt had made a quick step forward and pushed him.  
“Not secure enough. Again,” he commanded and offered the offended looking Bard his hand.  
“That was not fair. You could have warned me,” he complained, while he was pulled back to his feet.  
“In a fight you will get no warning”, was the short answer. Jaskier positioned his feet again, bending his knees a bit, this time. He seemed a lot steadier now.  
“Ok, I’m gonna push you now,” Geralt warned him this time. Jaskier lost his balance for a moment, but did not fall. Geralt started walking around him and pushed from each side. As he stood in front of him again and the Bard was still on his feet, Geralt looked impressed.  
“Good, now I will push harder and you will use your feet to avoid falling, like this,” he explained and showed him how to effectively move around. Jaskier nodded, but he didn’t look to sure about it. Geralt could barely bring himself, to push the guy who stood there, clutching his sword and looking at him with these puppy eyes. He told himself the ground isn’t too hard, there is a lot of grass growing so Jaskier would hopefully not hurt himself in case he fell. He pushed with more strength than before and Jaskier stumbled two steps back, it took a couple of seconds until he regained his balance but he did not fall.  
“Good, you will get better at this with time,” Geralt explained. He realized, the Bard hadn’t really talked in a while.  
“Is everything alright?” Geralt asked, “You are awfully quiet. Usually, you can’t stop talking.”  
Geralt was right, he has been really quiet but he tried to do everything right and learn quickly, because he really did not want to leave Geralt for anything in the world. Focusing was hard enough with the Witcher standing in front of him with his tight pants and slightly open shirt. He couldn’t really spare any brain cells for talking much.  
“Everything is fine, I’m just trying to focus,” he explained.  
“Ok, then now let’s see how you can work with that sword, get a bit used to it. Try to hit me, I will not fight back for now, just defend myself,” Geralt explained and raised his sword. Jaskier nodded.  
It felt a bit weird, that he was supposed to try to hit Geralt, that was the last thing he would want. But of course, he wouldn’t have a chance to actually hurt him. He raised his sword, made a step forward and swung at Geralt. It was blocked easily. He made some more, of course each one was blocked instantly.  
“This is good, really, for the first time,” Geralt said approvingly. Jaskier smiled, it felt good hearing that.  
“This is really tiring, it looks so easy, when you do it,” Jaskier admitted and took some deep breaths.  
“It can be exhausting but it gets better with more training. Should we try it the other way around? I will attack you and you will try to block”, Geralt suggested. Jaskier’s face suddenly changed and he looked scared. He never looked scared when he looked at Geralt. Geralt had to swallow for a moment, because Jaskier looking as if he was scared of him actually hurt him a lot. He was not used to feelings like that but Jaskier had changed so much about what he felt.  
“Don’t worry, I’ll tone it down, I'll be slow and I'll stop before I hit you,” he promised, “do you trust me?”  
Jaskier visibly relaxed. “Yes, yes I trust you.” His grip around the sword tightened. Geralt would never hurt him.  
“Ready?”  
Jaskier nodded. Geralt did as he promised, he started really slow and increased speed a bit after he realized, Jaskier was able to block his strikes. He was still moving slow but it seemed like the Bard actually had some talent for sword fighting. Geralt advanced slowly on Jaskier who backed off at the same speed. Until he hit a tree and couldn’t back down any more. Geralt made one more step and pressed him against the tree with one arm across his chest. He raised his sword and held it against Jaskier’s throat.  
“And you’re dead”, he exclaimed.  
Jaskier gasped, Geralt was so close and he didn’t step away. He just stared at him, his arm still pressed on his chest, nothing in his face gave his emotions away. He could feel Geralt’s body heat, the yellow eyes staring at him. These eyes had always fascinated him. Most people would probably be intimidated or scared by that but he wasn’t. He just felt warm and save and maybe a bit confused. Why didn’t Geralt stop staring at him? The sword that had been dangerously close to his throat had now been lowered. The arm that pressed him to the tree loosened and he could relax a little. Geralt’s hand stroked his arm really softly as he lowered his arm. A shudder went down Jaskier back. He could hear Geralt exhaling the air, he apparently had been holding in. And finally, he stepped away a bit.  
“I think we should stop for today, you look like you need a break,” Geralt decided.  
Jaskier was still a bit confused and overwhelmed from what had just happened and he was relieved, that Geralt suggested to take a break. 

They had been riding back to the town and arrived there in the late afternoon, with enough time to get some things done. Like always, not everyone was pleased to see them, some of the town folks made snarky remarks about seeing a Witcher and how he should better leave again. Geralt was used to it and just ignored it, Jaskier on the other hand wasn’t really used to that and had difficulties dealing with it. They went to collect their reward and after that they found an alchemist who was happy to buy the Nekker parts from them. Now they had enough coin for two rooms, some food and they even some left for later. And maybe Jaskier could earn a bit later by singing about their adventures in the tavern. 

Geralt was sitting alone in a corner of the tavern brooding and drinking beer, while Jaskier drew most of the attention to himself singing and playing his lute. He had written a new song, the past couple of days while they were hunting in the woods and of course he absolutely had to find out what the audience thought about it. It was so obvious Jaskier loved music so much. He looked truly happy, completely caught up in what he was doing. It was really great to see him perform and it seemed, people appreciated his music. The corner of Geralt’s mouth twitched a little bit, it could almost considered a smile. He normally didn’t admit it but he quite liked Jaskier’s singing. The next song was ‘Toss a coin to your Witcher’, which was for some reason really well known and popular. And to Geralt’s disappointment it drew a lot of attention to him. Many people turned around to stare at the Witcher which seemed to make Jaskier even happier. Geralt quickly adjusted his face to a glare. He had a reputation to maintain. Jaskier laughed a little between two lines. He obviously had seen the Witcher smile and quickly changing his expression when people started to look at him. Geralt took another gulp of his beer and continued to stare at the people until they turned around again.  
Apparently, the people in that town liked Jaskier’s music since they were able to gather quite a bit of coin by the time, the Bard had finished his performance.  
Jaskier had just finished going around, collecting coin from the audience and his hat was really heavy. He decided to spent a bit of it on some beer for Geralt and himself before he would get to the table.  
Geralt beer was nearly empty. He was taking a sip and watching Jaskier walking up to the bar. As soon as Jaskier had ordered, a woman approached him. Geralt watched them skeptically. The woman was smiling sweetly at Jaskier as she greeted him. Jaskier turned to her and smiled back. Geralt let out a low growl.  
“You are traveling with the Witcher?” she asked. She didn’t smile that sweetly anymore. She looked more confused as how someone like Jaskier would travel with someone like Geralt.  
Jaskier face on the other hand lightened up as she mentioned Geralt and he quickly glanced over at the Witcher who still stared at them not completely emotionless anymore but a bit angry. Jaskier didn’t seem to care and turned back to the woman as he agreed with her.  
“But why would you do that? He’s a Mutant and dangerous. Isn’t he the Butcher of Blaviken?”  
She probably thought, Geralt couldn’t hear her, a normal human wouldn’t have been able to, but since his senses were much stronger than human senses, he could hear every word.  
Jaskier looked properly offended. “These are just mean rumors. He might be a mutant but he’s not dangerous and what happened in Blaviken was not as bad as people claim. He walks around, killing monsters and saving people and people treat him so badly.”  
Geralt mouth twitched a little at hearing Jaskier defending him. Jaskier had already turned away from the woman again considering the conversation over, but she put her hand on his shoulder.  
“I’m sorry. That’s just what I heard, but you probably know him better.”  
Geralt knew immediately that she was lying she believed every word she said, she was just trying to hit on Jaskier and Geralt absolutely did not like it. She inched a little bit closer to Jaskier and had gotten her sweet smile back.  
“So, you have anything planned for tonight?” she asked and slowly stroked Jaskier face. Geralt looked now at them really closely to see how Jaskier would react. He pulled back, Geralt realized a bit relieved.  
“Yeah well sleeping was the plan, I’m really tired.”  
She looked a bit taken aback, apparently, she didn’t expect to be rejected.  
“Oh, but not on your own? Let’s have a little fun,” she tried again and wrapped her hands around the bard’s neck, who tried to push her away. The Witcher sighted and loudly put his mug down. Everyone in the tavern were turning heads and staring at him but he ignored them and just walked up straight to the bar. The woman had dropped her arms and stared at him like the rest of the people.  
“I think it’s time for you to go,” Geralt suggested, looking at her and put an arm around Jaskier. She looked scared and finally backed of, leaving them alone.  
“That Witcher guy really is not nice,” Geralt heard her complain after she returned to her table.  
“Thanks Geralt but I think I would have managed on my own,” Jaskier explained.  
“Hmm,” Geralt hummed “, maybe so but I didn’t like her, all over you.”  
“Geralt? Are you…” he looked up at him questioning, “are you jealous?”  
“Of course not,” Geralt answered, took his beer and led Jaskier back to their table.  
Jaskier smiled at him. “Alright, sure.”

While they were sitting and drinking someone had come up to them, asking for the service of a Witcher. Apparently, there were something out there, killing sheep every day. The man couldn’t say what it was but Geralt agreed to look into it on the next day, before they finally went up to their rooms for the night. 

They had left early the following day to meet with the client and take a look at the herd and especially the dead sheep. Geralt couldn’t exactly say what it was, but they were now tracking it through the woods. Jaskier couldn’t see anything but Geralt’s Witcher senses seemed to pick up on traces. As the sun began to set Geralt suggested to make camp, Jaskier was thankful for it since they usually traveled a lot more in one day and he always ended up completely exhausted.  
“How about another lesson,” Geralt suggested after they had settled in. Jaskier didn’t seem to pleased about it.  
“Jaskier, you need to train and it’s not to late I specifically wanted to make camp early for that reason.”  
“Alright,” Jaskier answered and got up to get his sword.  
At first Geralt instructed him, to get in position like he taught him the day before. Without a warning he pushed Jaskier again but he was prepared this time and only stumbled a little.  
“Good, next lesson,” Geralt started “now we both try to fight, don’t worry, I go slow on you. Don’t let me hit you and try to get through my defenses.”  
“As if I could get through you defenses,” Jaskier countered.  
“Probably not but that doesn’t matter, the better the opponent, the quicker you will learn,” Geralt assured him. A moment later the swords loudly clashed together. It was hard for Jaskier to even get a hit in between protecting himself and of course each one was easily blocked. Geralt got through his defense’s a lot. He would touch him lightly with his sword and immediately go on.  
Jaskier looked extremely focused the whole time trying to do what he was told to and trying to learn. His blue eyes following Geralt sword. He was sweating and breathed heavily. He looked really good with his hair hanging into his face and the red cheeks, Geralt caught himself thinking. For a moment he was distracted and he realized, Jaskier didn’t block his last strike but it was to late to stop it. He was able to slow it down a little bit but he still hit his thigh.  
“Ow,” Jaskier shouted and looked shocked at Geralt.  
“Fuck,” Geralt exclaimed, dropped his sword and ran up to Jaskier to check on him. He could see a little cut in the bard’s pants and a little blood coming from his leg. That absolutely should not have happened, Geralt thought, internally panicking.  
“Take for your pants,” he ordered quickly.  
“Excuse me?”, Jaskier asked, a bit overwhelmed by the upset Witcher. He couldn’t even pay attention to his hurting leg.  
“Take of your pants so I can look at that cut,” Geralt explained.  
“Ok, maybe we should go over there and sit down before.”  
Geralt took a quick glance back to their camp, placed one arm behind Jaskier back, one under his legs and picked the Bard up.  
“I can walk, you know?” Jaskier asked but he still put an arm around Geralt’s neck to hold himself up a bit and maybe also as an excuse to be closer to him. He felt a bit betrayed at first, since Geralt promised him, not to hurt him, but he couldn’t be mad at him, now while he was panicking around him. Geralt didn’t say anything, just put him down.  
“Pants,” he commanded again. Jaskier rolled his eyes but complied. Geralt calmed down a little, since Jaskier didn’t seem seriously hurt but it was still his fault so he absolutely had to make sure, that he was alright. He rummaged through his bags and produced a bottle with herbs and some clean rugs.  
As he touched Jaskier’s leg near the wound the bard breathed in sharply, of course it hurt. Luckily it looked like it was a clean cut and it also didn’t seem to be dirty. He took one rug and wiped the blood away, before he but the healing herbs on it.  
“Ah shit that hurt,” Jaskier complained. Geralt was sure it did, at least for someone who is not a Witcher and also not used to stuff like that.  
“It will soon be better, the herbs will help with the pain and healing. Let me just bandage it and then we can eat. He took another rug and wrapped it tightly around the leg.  
“I will have another look at it tomorrow,” he explained and looked up to the bard who was watching him with a slight smile on his face.  
“Thanks,” he whispered.  
“You don’t need to thank me, I’m the one who injured you,” Geralt objected. He couldn’t take his gaze of Jaskier face. Jaskier lifted his hand and gently laid it on Geralt’s cheek. As the Witcher didn’t pull back and the corners of his mouth even twitched a bit, Jaskier took all of his courage, leaned in and kissed Geralt, just a short moment before he pulled back again, but Geralt didn’t agree with that, he took Jaskier head between his hands and kissed him again. Jaskier could barely believe that Geralt would really return his feelings. He buried his fingers in the long white hair, losing himself in the kiss, never wanting to let go. He slowly dropped back into a laying position and pulled Geralt with him, now the Witcher was laying on top of him, feeling the comforting warm weight on top of him. Finally, Geralt pulled back and looked at Jaskier.  
“I love you, Geralt,” Jaskier whispered. Geralt just let out a low growl. Jaskier hadn’t really expected an answer. Just the fact that he put his head down next to Jaskier’s in a way so that their cheeks brushed against each other, the way Geralt put his arms more around Jaskier, pressed himself against the bard, that was answer enough for him. He didn’t need more. He had already forgotten he had an injured leg. He couldn’t have been happier than right in this moment. Geralt laying on top of him, gently stroking his hair.


End file.
